Amber
by Bunun224
Summary: Decidedly not finished. Read inside...One day I was unfortunate enough to run into a human and her pet Hanyou, but then I met someone I could trust, or at least, I thought I did. Lots of twists and turns in this very confusing love story!
1. Chapter 1

Read this, or you won't understand the story (or maybe you will if you're can, like, read minds or something): 

1) This story is written in my (the author's) point of view.

2) This was a dream I had, so I am actually in the story.

3) I am a half-dog, half-fox youkai.

4) I can transform into a giant black dog and have powers such as Fox Fire.

5) I can also heal and sometimes read minds.

6) I have long blonde hair and blue eyes in this story.

7) I am very thin and my fighting outfit is black short shorts and a pale yellow tank-top belly shirt.

9) Enjoy the story! Please R&R!

* * *

"Damn that Inuyasha" I mumbled, clutching my side and leaning on a tree for support. "Even more, damn that Kagome!" I punched the tree and continued walking, leaving a very dented tree in my wake, and mumbling to myself. Suddenly, I felt something soft against my head. My legs weakened and I leaned into the warmth. Suddenly, I fainted from loss of blood.

****

Flashback . . .

"Inuyasha! There's something in the bushes!" Kagome screamed and ran behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Youkai! Show yourself!" Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga from its scabbard.

I stepped out of the bushes. Inuyasha jumped and attacked. Sloppy attack. I stepped sideways and Inuyasha fell into the bushes. I walked over to Kagome, "What's with him?"

Kagome stared at me for a moment. What the heck was wrong with her? Was there something on my face?

"Inuyasha . . . " Kagome looked over my shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha was thoroughly pissed after missing.

"Those marks on her face . . . " Kagome pointed a finger at my face which I immediately smacked down. No one sticks their finger in my face without the risk of me biting it off.

I turned around to look at Inuyasha, "What?" What was it with people and staring at me all of the sudden?

"Inuyasha's brother . . . " Kagome started. I spun around. "Has those same markings . . . " She finished.

"And . . . ?" I thought.

"He is the only other known youkai with those markings," She seemed to read my mind. Hey! I'm the only mind reader around here!

Inuyasha was still staring. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha! Oswari!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud.

"'Sit'?" I thought. "She told him to sit?" I thought. Couple of weirdos . . .

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha stood up.

"You know she has a jewel shard, don't you?" Kagome said, her back turned to us.

"Jewel shard?" I exclaimed. "I don't have a jewel shard! What are you--"

Suddenly, I heard movement behind me and turned to see Inuyasha running towards me with Tetsusaiga ready to attack.

"Kagome! Where is it?" Inuyasha asked, "It would help to know these things!"

"It's in her side!" Kagome lied. Man, what was up with her?

I quickly turned around to face my opponent. He caught me off guard and hit me in my left side. Well, I'd be sure that didn't happen again. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga again and again and I dodged again and again, but I was weakening from loss of blood and was getting sloppy. Inuyasha nearly grazed my arm once or twice. _"Transform you idiot!"_ I told myself _"Transform!"_

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself standing before a giant black dog. _"He he he,"_ I thought _"Now the fun begins!"_ I snapped at Inuyasha again and again. Damn, he's fast when he runs away. Like trying to step on a cheetah. Then I realized, it shouldn't be Inuyasha I was going after. I turned around suddenly and grabbed Kagome in my jaws, careful not to kill her. What good is a ransom if she's dead?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, hanging from my jaws.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha ordered.

So I did, from over 100 feet in the air. Kagome screamed as she fell and Inuyasha caught her. Damn, he wasn't supposed to do that. Either way, I ran, or rather, flew, away. You wouldn't think it would be that hard to follow a giant black dog flying through the air, but guess what? It is. I landed in the forest somewhere and began looking for a safe place to rest._**End Flashback**_

I awoke to the sound of something burning, my favorite sound in the world. I was laying on the ground with my head resting on a log with what seemed to be a very big blanket over me. There was a fire burning some feet away. I turned over without opening my eyes. I smelled other bodies near, but they were not threatening scents, although I had the feeling they should have been. There was a tense atmosphere and I could feel someone sitting close by. I stirred in my half-consciousness and heard a voice.

"So, you're finally awake," It said.

"Mmph," I replied, I didn't have the strength to open my eyes, let alone talk. Suddenly, the blanket was ripped from my body. "Cold, cold, cold!" I thought. Man, it was cold! I shivered and open my eyes. Whoever did that was gonna pay. I sat up, hugging my knees, and thought it might be best to go back to sleep. I must have been hallucinating. Next to me was the all-powerful and mighty Lord Sesshomaru, replacing his shirt, which I guessed must have been my blanket. A few feet away, was Rin spinning around and singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" And already getting on my nerves.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your mate has finally awakened!" I heard a voice from between Sesshomaru and I and looked down to see Jaken.

I smacked him on the head, "I'm no-one's mate you dolt!" I looked up at Sesshomaru and cocked an eyebrow at him, "WHAT?" What is it with people staring at me?

"Nothing!" He said suddenly and looked back at the fire. People these days... Ugh, if I hadn't lost so much blood I coulda just read his mind. Then I realized... "What happened?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Hmm?" He looked back at me.

"My side...?" I wasn't in a very good mood, I had just lost my dignity to dog-boy, and had zero patience.

"Sesshomaru-sama has healed you!" Jaken interrupted.

I smacked him again, "I wasn't asking you!" Sesshomaru smiled a half-smile and it was then I realized... "He. Is. So. Cute!" I struggled to remain calm.

"What he says is true," Sesshomaru confirmed.

I was speechless. What in the world...? Why...?

"Why?" I asked.

"When you ran into me--" He started.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that!" I apologize. Sesshomaru sat silently for a moment and I realized I interrupted him. "Sorry..." I apologized again. Man, I was stupid!

"When you ran into me, you were saying something about Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued.

Ah, that explains it... It had nothing to do with me, but Inuyasha. "Hmph," I sneered. "Kagome and her pet Inuyasha are fools," I stated.

"This is true," Sesshomaru agreed. At least we were on the same page here. "Inuyasha... Has caused me much trouble," He continued.

I nodded. The battles of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were infamous. Man, there must not have been enough blood getting to my brain. I shoulda figured out all this stuff earlier, like, right when I woke up.

"If we form a team, we can kill Inuyasha once and for all," Sesshomaru spoke the words I was thinking. Mind reading is MY job people!

Jaken looked like he was about to say something so I smacked him again, "Shut up!" I told him.

"But I didn't even--" He protested.

I smacked him again, "I said shut up! Your voice sickens me..."

Jaken walked away towards the small fire muttering something about lousy, no-good dog demons. I shot fire at him and he jumped about 3 feet in the air. Man, I loved being part fox demon!

Sesshomaru was staring at me again.

"What?" Jeeze! People and staring!

"You are not full dog demon?" He asked. Slow enough...?

"No, I'm not," I answered with a patience that was not mine. "My mother was a Kitsune," I explained.

"Hmm..." Sesshomaru looked back at the fire. I knew he didn't 'approve' of Hanyous, but I wasn't really a Hanyou per-se...

"I may have an idea..." I broke the silence.

Sesshomaru looked back at me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, a way to get rid of Inuyasha..." I replied.

So into the night, we planned...

The next morning I woke up not even knowing I had fallen asleep. I was about to snuggle back down into the warmth of my blankets when I realized, I wasn't at home anymore and I didn't bring my blankets with me. How had I managed to stay warm all night? Then I noticed... Sesshomaru makes a really good pillow and fell back to sleep on said demon's chest. I woke up again some hours later to find my fluffy pillow-- I mean Sesshomaru had moved. I was propped up against a log again and Sesshomaru was sitting a few feet away, facing the remains of the fire with his back to me.

"Jaken was right," He said, either to himself or he knew I woke up. Either way, I looked at his back quizzically. "She is not my mate," Sesshomaru continued. So he was talking to himself. What is he, mental? What's more, what was the tone of his voice? Resentment? Sadness? Relief? Too hard to tell. He seemed so emotionless as it is and, what's more, I was half asleep.

"You know I can hear you right?" I decided to say.

"Well, I do now..." He replied.

I smiled, not in the best mood now was he? Heh heh, moody and probably embarrassed, this could be fun. "So-ooo..." I got up and stretched."Uh-oh..." Sesshomaru thought. Oh, boy! I loved being able to read minds!

I walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and sat down next to him. He tensed up. Heh heh heh, this is fun. "Not your mate, huh?" I teased.

"No..." Sesshomaru answered.

"Whew, that's a relief," I sighed, leaning back on my hands and stretching my legs towards the fire."No!" Sesshomaru thought.

"You know..." I told him. "I can read minds...""Shit!" He thought.

I laughed, "There's no use trying to keep your thoughts to yourself anymore."

"There is when they're around..." Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was chasing Jaken and laughing.

Jaken was screaming "Get away! No! Stop!" and constantly tripping.

I watched the two run by. "She's really cute," I said suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked at me.

"Rin, I mean," I answered, "So cute how she has a little crush on you."

Sesshomaru looked startled, "What?""You mean to tell me you haven't noticed?" I asked. "And you're supposed to be smart," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Sesshomaru sighed angrily, "Love is not my area of expertise, in case you failed to notice."

"Oh I noticed all right..." It was so fun to see how far I could push him. "You really should be more careful with your thoughts..."

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking through the forest alone, searching for Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"Just promise you'll come back to me" Sesshomaru's words rang in my head. "I promise" I replied. Not that it was that hard, it just felt odd, like something wasn't right, somehow, that wasn't a good idea. "You can read minds, you idiot, not see into the future," I told myself and continued walking. I heard a scream, a very familiar scream, Kagome's scream. I slashed through the bushes with my claws and found myself standing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome fighting against Sesshomaru. Perfect, right on cue. I stepped out of the bushes. Show time. I ran out in front of Sesshomaru to stop him from attacking Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," I replied, "But this is!" I transformed and picked Sesshomaru up in my jaws. _"Don't swallow, don't swallow..." _I told myself, _"And don't barf" _I added. The Demon Lord didn't make a very good afternoon snack. I flew a ways into the forest away from Inuyasha and Kagome and spit out Sesshomaru. I transformed back.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Said Demon raged.

"I got there as soon as I could!" I countered, "YOU didn't tell me where they were!"

"You mess up again and I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Go ahead and try!" My face was now inches from Sesshomaru's

Sesshomaru sneered and turned around with an exasperated sigh. _"Just had to be so damn cute," _He thought.

"It's a curse," I told him, "Now I have to go." I walked through the bushed back to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

I found them standing in total shock right where I left them.

"Y-- You--" Kagome stammered.

"Yeah, I just took out What's-His-Face, big deal," I replied casually.

"Yes, it is a big deal! You just-- Oswari!" Kagome yelled.

One word, "Ouch..."

"Why do you keep doing that to me?" Inuyasha yelled, standing up.

"What do _you_ keep staring at her?" Kagome shot back, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Umm... I hate to interrupt here," I said, "But I think I may have something you want." I pulled two jewel shards out of my pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Kagome asked as her hand flew to her own jewel shards around her neck, making sure I didn't take them from her.

"Stole 'em from some guy named... Uhh... Naraku?" I said, handing the jewel shards to a stunned Inuyasha.

"Naraku?" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.

"Yeah, I think so..." I said casually, "I'm pretty sure. That guy talks too much."

Inuyasha handed the jewel shards to Kagome then grabbed her arm and ran a few feet away.

"We could really use her help," Inuyasha whispered. As if I couldn't' hear anyway...

"We could not!" Kagome shouted. She realized what she did and turned around to look at me. I pretended not to hear.

"We could not," She repeated in a whisper, "We're doing fine on our own."

"Come on," Inuyasha persuaded, "She took out Sesshomaru _and_ stole from Naraku. That's _way_ more than we could ever _hope _to do!"

"Fine," Kagome scoffed, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Inuyasha and Kagome ran back over.

"I heard everything you know," I told them. They just stood there with dumfounded expressions on their faces. I laughed slightly and shook my head, "Let's go." I walked a way down the dirt path and looked back. "You guys coming?" I called.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly and turned for Kagome to ride on his back, then ran, carrying Kagome to my side.

"But we don't know where to look," Kagome informed us.

"I have an idea..." I said slyly and took off running down the path with Inuyasha and Kagome on my heels.

That night, we sat down around the little fire I had made and prepared to go to sleep.

"Where exactly are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same place I got the other shards," I shrugged. "That guy's got about 50 of 'em," I added casually.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged worried looks as I walked over to a nearby tree and picked an apple. I sat back down and bit into it.

"We're going to Naraku's castle?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that place," I replied, crunching into my apple again.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other again.

"'50 shards did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, my mouth full of apple.

Kagome looked at her pitiful piece of the Shikon Jewel. "We don't have nearly that many," She said.

I mentally rolled my eyes, obvious enough? "Well, we'll have more than that in a few days," I told her.

She nodded and leaned back against the log behind her.

"We should all get some sleep," I said, "Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Keh, I don't need sleep," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Eh, suit yourself," I told him. Kagome was already sound asleep. Inuyasha leaned back against a tree and rested his eyes.

"I thought you didn't need sleep," I taunted.

"I don't," Inuyasha replied, opening one eye slightly, "But that doesn't mean I can't rest."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my hands facing the fire, legs outstretched.

After a few minutes, I slowly caused the fire to dwindle down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I heard Inuyasha's voice from behind me.

"Firewood," I said flatly and walked off. Heh, firewood. They could freeze all night for all I care.

* * *

"Where were you all night?" Inuyasha raged as I walked back to our small camp. 

"Heh, worried were ya?" I asked.

"No!" Inuyasha replied hastily, "It's just... We can't find Naraku's castle without you!"

"Uh-huh..." I looked at Kagome who was packing up her sleeping bag and what I assumed was breakfast.

"And, no, we didn't save any breakfast for you!" Kagome thought.

"That's okay, I already ate," I answered Kagome's thoughts.

She looked up at me, "How did you--"

"I have my ways," I said.

"So really, where were you?" Kagome asked.

"None of your business," I shot.

"It _is _our business!" Kagome shot back, "If you're going to travel with us, we're going to have to be able to trust you!"

"Then I guess I _won't_ travel with you!" I said, turning my back on my temporary companions and beginning to walk down the dirt path.

"No, wait!" Kagome called after me.

"Changed your mind?" I called over my shoulder.

"As soon as we get Naraku's jewel shards, you're leaving!" She told me.

"Of course," I said, "I have no reason to stay with you anyway. I could just go get them myself, but I figure you guys need a bit of help..."

Kagome scoffed and she and Inuyasha followed me down the trail.

* * *

That night, we, well I, set up camp just as I had the night before. 

"This time, you're not going by yourself for 'firewood'," Inuyasha said, sitting down.

I shrugged, "Whatever," And sat down too. "I really don't see why you'd care," I added, "I mean, I could just die right now, you both hate me anyway."

"Yes, we do," Kagome thought.

"No we don't," Inuyasha's thoughts contradicted Kagome's.

"So which is it?" I asked them.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked confused.

"Kagome thinks you both hate me and Inuyasha thinks you don't. So, which is it?" I repeated.

"I don't think we both hate you!" Kagome tried to cover up her thoughts with her usual nice girl routine.

"Oh, come on!" I pressed, "I heard it plain as day!"

"Did she hear my thoughts?" Kagome asked herself.

"Yes, I did," I answered, "I can read minds, get used to it."

"Is nothing sacred anymore?" Kagome exploded in my face.

"Not while I'm around," I answered calmly even though I really hated anything being within three feet of my face.

I noticed the fire was suddenly almost out. I stood up and looked at Inuyasha, "You coming?"

He looked confused.

"You said you were coming next time I went for firewood..." I reminded him.

He nodded and stood up.

"You're going to leave Kagome alone?" I asked.

"Good point..." He looked back at Kagome.

"Who do you trust more, me or the other demons in this forest?" I said.

Inuyasha sat back down.

"That's what I thought," With that, I left Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a loud thud and a sharp pain in my stomach. I sat up and looked around, that was low... Kick me when I'm sleeping... Whoever-- Oh... Crap... This was bad... This was as bad as bad can get... 

"So... Firewood, huh?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah..." I said slyly, "I just got a little... Side-tracked..." 'Side-tracked... Yeah... That was the word for it... More like 'never-had-any-intention-of-getting-firewood'-tracked. For the past nights, I have been leaving and going back to Sesshomaru, as I had promised. I knew it was a bad idea. I just knew it. Sesshomaru was still sleeping, but not for long. I put my hand behind my back and shook his shoulder. _"Wake up..."_ I silently pleaded. He didn't wake up. _"Wake up..." _I thought again, _"Come on already..."_ I finally turned around and smacked him, "Wake up!"

Sesshomaru jolted awake and lashed out his Poison Claws at me, not realizing who I was. I leaned back about an inch and his claws stopped a little ways from my face.

_"Shit, I almost killed her,"_ He thought,_ "And what's more, WHERE'S MY SHIRT?"_ Sesshomaru looked around and snatched his shirt off my lap. COLD! The morning air pierced my thighs unpleasantly.

"I think you noticed we have company," I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and grabbed Tokijin from it's resting place by the fire. I made a mental note to myself to get a sword and transformed into my true form. No way were we gonna go down that easy.

Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru. I swatted him away with my paw. Ha, nice try...

Sesshomaru ran at Inuyasha with lightning speed, but Inuyasha still dodged it. Damn, he's fast...

While I was caught up in watching Sesshomaru battle with Inuyasha, Kagome caught me off guard with one of her stupid arrows in my hind leg. I roared in pain and fell to the ground. I healed myself and got up as quick as I could, but things were getting really bad really fast. I don't know how long I was down, but it must have been a while 'cuz things weren't lookin' too good. Kagome was shooting at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was still attacking him with Tetsusuaiga. Sesshomaru was dodging the attacks, but obviously getting tired. How long had I been down? Sesshomaru was caught off guard just as I had been and Kagome's purified arrow broke his armor. Okay, standing around watching obviously wasn't helping so I jumped back into the fight. I ran in behing Inuyasha, all the while wondering how I could have snuck up on him yet not really caring, and picked him up in my jaws. Kagome lowered her bow and arrow.

"Kagome, what are you doing! Shoot her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What if I miss?" Kagome shouted back.

_"Miss?"_ I thought, _"How can you not miss? I'm a giant black dog standing in the middle of a clearing, not like there's anything stopping her..."_

"Just shoot!" Inuaysha told her. Kagome lowered her bow and arrow even more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha complained, "Just SHOOT!"

"Let him go!" Kagome said, "Let him go and we'll let you leave!"

"Kagome! No! Just shoot her!" Inuyasha thrashed in my jaws. I shook my head to shut him up, but then I stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. He needed a rest.

I sighed. _"Fine..." _I thought. If the best we could do was a compromise for now, I guess that's what we had to do. I set Inuyasha down and picked up Sesshomar, bleh, he still didn't taste very good, and I turned tail and ran into the forest.


	2. Authour's Note

Okay, so after a lot of careful diliberation, I decided not to make this a one-shot with sequels, but rather just continue with chapters. Unfortunately, I don't really have the time to continue yet, but it will be done! The ending will kill you... Also, it's got two endings. One is the real ending and one is the OOC random craziness that my cousin and I came up with. But, yeah, so... Not much else to say, I really wish there was.


End file.
